Áird nan Mhór railway station
Orange Line | other = | structure = | platform = 3 (1 island platform) | depth = | levels = 1 | tracks = 5 | parking = yes | bicycle = yes | baggage_check = no | opened = 1965 | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = 1990 | ADA = Yes | code = ANM | owned = Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure | zone = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = |line=Orange|next= }} }}Áird nan Mhór railway station is a railway station serving the small town of Áird nan Mhór and the villages of Éthréid, Óibhiùirreoirradh and Óibhéibh 's Láic in the baronetcy of Árnianneoirr agus Óibh Ruidheacheainne, barony of the South Coast of Loch Mhólanne in the Rockallic viscountcy of Líchthiach Thiair in the Seafaring Confederation. The through station is called at by Orange Line Stoppers in both directions. Áird nan Mhór railway station provides direct connections to Mhólanne, Régnich na Nuardh and An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and is therefore popular with commuters. It is also frequently used by tourists and hikers, especially during the summer months and the winter holidays. Location The railway station is located on the northwestern edge of Áird nan Mhór, on the east bank of the Óibh Eoirr. At the other side of the Óibh Eoirr lies the village of Óibhéibh 's Láic, a mile further westwards lies the village of Éthréid, and 1.5 miles upstream lies the village of Óibhiùirreoirradh. The station is popular with day visitors and hikers due to its proximity to several villages and towns renowned for their historic value as well as the Óibh Eoirr Valley, the Ben Éiriath and Emhréilóida Moor. Services Orange Line Stoppers call at the station twice in hour in both directions, providing connections to the Rockallic Federal District and An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine southbound and to Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh northbound. Intercities do not call at the station, but platform 3 can be used as an Intercity platform if necessary. Southbound services to Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine leave at 13 and 43 past the hour from platform 1, and northbound services to Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh leave at 12 and 43 past the hour from platform 2. Platform 3 remains unused. Facilities Áird nan Mhór is parttime manned with a service station located in the station building. There is a car park with 300 parking spaces on the other bank of the Óibh Eoirr, a bicycle lot, toilets, a supermarket, a cafe, a restaurant. and a kiosk. Self-service ticket machines are present, as well as CIP poles. There are lifts present for wheelchair users and other disabled people. Public transport connections Áird nan Mhór railway station has bus connections with most villages in the northern half of the baronetcy as well as to the baronetcy's other main towns. There are also Category:Train station in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation